Affogato
by Meringkuk
Summary: Sakura ingin sembuhkan hati dari cinta pertamanya, namun sayangnya cinta tak bisa berhenti dan berganti dengan mudah kan?/ "Selamat Tinggal Sasuke"/"Hai, Sakura"/AU/OOC maybe
1. Chapter 1

Semua karakter Naruto dalam fict ini hanya milik Yang Mulia Masashi Kishimoto

Saya hanya rakyat jelata yang cuma bisa pinjem

.

Ide fict ini disponsori oleh lagunya Isyana Sarasvati "Tetap Dalam Jiwa"

.

AU/OOC

.

Sasuke x Sakura

.

 ** _Affogato_**

 ** _._**

Kaki jenjang mulus tanpa noda sedikitpun melangkah keluar dari bandara Konoha yang padat. Rambut pink sepunggung terurai bebas tertiup angin musim gugur dengan harum parfum musim semi menjadi perpaduan yang tidak buruk. Koper kulit berwarna coklat tua menjadi teman Haruno Sakura yang sedang menunggu seseorang untuk menjemputnya.

"Sakuraaa" seru Ino sambil berlari menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menempelkan _smarthphone_ di telinga kirinya.

"Kau lama sekali _Pig_ , aku hampir menyerupai pohon-pohon musim gugur disini tau!" mereka tertawa bersama dan berpelukan lama setelahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu sangat sangat, kau tau? Selama kau tidak di jepang, rasa laparku dengan barang-barang branded menjadi berkurang", ya, Ino merupakan sahabat Sakura sejak kecil, dia bahkan bisa menghabiskan sepanjang hari untuk menginap di rumah Sakura, begitupun dengan Sakura.

"Aaa, kau memang seharusnya diet _shopping_ _Pig_ " dengus Sakura pelan.

"Uh, kau selalu saja begitu" dimenit-menit selanjutnya, hanya ada suara cempreng Ino yang mendominasi, seperti perkembangan kota konoha yang menjadi kota paling pesat pertumbuhannya di jepang, hingga kisah teman- teman kuliah mereka dulu.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar si Tuan datar yang sialnya tampan itu?" Sakura langsung menegang mendengar sebutan itu.

"Sasuke maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

Ino merotasikan matanya " _who else, sweety_?" Sakura sedang mencari jawaban yang tepat saat ini

'oh tuhan' batin Sakura,

"dia..

..baik" jawab Sakura pada akhirnya, Ino yang mendengarnya pun hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

.

.

"Sudah sampai, maaf Sakura, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu saat ini, Ayah menyuruhku kembali karena beberapa urusan di _boutique_ " ucap Ino yang ikut membantu menurunkan koper Sakura dari dalam mobilnya

"Maaf" lanjutnya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut kearah sahabat cerewetnya "Tidak apa Pig, aku bisa sendiri….dan terimakasih telah meluangkan waktumu yang padat itu hanya untuk menjemputku". Ino reflek memeluk Sakura dengan mengangguk terharu

"Apapun untukmu" lanjut Ino sambil melepas pelukannya,

"Mm, sabtu ini bagaimana kalau kita keluar?" suara Ino dari dalam mobil,

"Boleh" jawab Sakura.

"Oke, waktu dan tempatnya akan aku kirim melalui pesan" sahut ino,

" _Bye Bye_ sakuraa" dan Sakura ikut melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Ino mulai meninggalkan halaman rumah keluarga Haruno.

Sakura melangkah mendekati pintu besar ber cat putih gading tersebut. Sebelum membukanya tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka dengan kasar dan menampakkan seorang laki-laki berumur tiga puluhan berjas hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang bertengger rapi di sekitar kerah kemeja putihnya…

Sempurna!

.

.

Sakura tersentak ketika tiba- tiba dia mendapat pelukan yang begitu erat dari orang berbeda,

"Sakura-chan, akhirnya kau pulang setelah sekian lama, aku merindukanmu asal kau tau" ucap Itachi Uchiha yang semakin berumur semakin berkarisma.

"E..eh Itachi-nii, haha aku juga merindukan semuanya" ucap sakura kemudian.

"itachi, hentikan kelakuanmu itu, kau membuat _imouto_ ku ketakutan" seru sulung Haruno yang sejak tadi ingin memeluk Sakura tapi tertunda dengan kedatangan Itachi yang tiba-tiba.

"Ughh, kau selalu saja berlebihan Sasori" Itachi mendengus sambil berlalu melewati Sasori yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya pertamakali membuka pintu.

"Hai adik kecil, kau semakin cantik" Sasori tersenyum lembut kearah Sakura,

"Sasoriiii" Sakura berlari kecil untuk memeluk kakak yang paling disayanginya itu.

"Kukira kau sibuk, jadi aku menyuruh ino untuk menjemputku, jangan marah ya" sergap Sakura saat melihat kakaknya akan bertanya panjang lebar.

.

.

Setelah acara berpelukan pagi tadi, sakura langsung menuju kamarnya untuk melepas rindu pada ruangan yang didominasi pink tersebut. Hingga ia tertidur pulas ketika Sasori berpamitan untuk keluar pada malam hari dengan Itachi karena urusan pekerjaan.

Keesokan harinya sakura telah bersiap untuk sarapan dengan sasori yang masih terlelap dengan posisi yang tidak elitnya.

"Sasori bangun, ayo sarapan" ajak Sakura dengan menepuk pipi mulus kakak berambut merahnya itu.

"Ngghh, nanti" tolak sasori dengan mata terpejam.

'sepertinya kebiasaanmu belum berubah, oke baiklah aku akan mengeluarkan jurus andalan' batin sakura.

.

Akhirnya Sakura duduk dengan bangga dengan sasori didepannya.

"Hentikan senyum mengerikanmu itu" seru Sasori dengan wajah super sebalnya, ini karena kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Ketika Sakura menggelitik Sasori hingga terjungkal ke lantai kamar tidur, dengan sangat terpaksa Sasori yang berwajah sebal terbangun dari tidur imutnya, dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau lebih imut jika marah Sasori" Sakura tartawa geli melihat kakaknya yang semakin sebal diseberang meja makan itu.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura hanya ingin bersantai, setelah kepergian Sasori ke salah satu perusahaan milik keluarganya, Sakura memutuskan untuk menyusuri ruangan kerja kakak nya itu. Ruangan yang memiliki sofa empuk didekat jendela merupakan favorit Sakura. Dulu ketika Sasori sibuk berada diruang kerjanya, Sakura dengan setia menemani Sasori hingga larut malam sambil membaca buku genre favoritnya. Sofa yang dulu sengaja dibeli sasori untuk Sakura agar dia nyaman membaca buku didekatnya tidak berubah sedikitpun, bahkan tidak ada debu yang menempel

"Sepertinya Sasori selalu merawatmu ya"

sambil mengusap lembut kain sofa favoritnya itu. Sakura kemudian mengambil asal salah satu buku yang berada di rak buku ruang kerja Sasori dan duduk disofa dengan menghadap jendela ber cat putih gading. Ketika melihat buku yang diambilnya, tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu, buku berwarna ungu tua dengan tulisan timbul berwarna merah muda tua yang memiliki tebal kurang dari 500 halaman, membuat Sakura mengingat _seseorang_. Buku yang didapat saat hari kelulusannya dari Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Jepang itu merupakan salah satu benda favoritnya dulu,

dan sekarang…

entahlah.

Hah _orang itu_

'apa kabar _dia_ sekarang'

.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Itachi dengan santainya memasuki ruangan yang dimana perabotnya serba hitam dan terkesan dingin. Ruangan yang sangat maskulin sekaligus mengerikan, benar begitu Itachi?

"ck, ada apa Itachi?" sahut sasuke asal, "lihat, kau semakin tidak sopan" balas Itachi dengan raut wajah yang dibuat-buat.

"Jika tidak ada yang penting kau bisa pergi dari sini" ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokumen-dokumen dimejanya.

"Ck, kau ini. Santailah sedikit, diluar udara sangat bagus untuk minum…. _Milkshake_?" Itachi mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa ruang kerja sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak menggubris ocehan Itachi, dia masih sibuk dengan dokumen laporan perusahaan yang semakin tidak masuk akal.

Itachi?

Saat ini dia sedang menikmati _Milkshake_ yang dipesannya melalui sekertaris Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Cepat habiskan minumanmu, dan pergi dari sini" sungut Sasuke saat melihat sang kakak dengan sengaja memperlambat gerakannya yang sedang menikmati minuman bayi itu.

"Kau bahkan seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya" balas Itachi dengan meletakkan cangkir kosongnya.

"Baiklah aku akan kembali ke kantorku, sebenarnya aku kesini hanya untuk memberitahumu sesuatu", Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung mengehentikan kegiatannya.

"Kemarin, gadis musim semimu kembali" sebelum pintu ruang kerja sasuke tertutup, suara itachi kembali terdengar

"Dia semakin cantik, dan

dewasa"

 _Blam_

Pintu kokoh yang berwaran coklat kehitaman itupun tertutup

Sasuke?

Ah sepertinya dia sudah tidak tertarik dengan dokumen-dokumen itu.

.

.

.

"Kau pulang"

ucap Sasuke lirih, dan melihat keluar jendela yang menampakkan langit sore konoha

.

.

Tbc

AN:

Saya anak baru, ospekin dong senpaii


	2. Chapter 2

Semua karakter Naruto dalam fict ini hanya milik Yang Mulia Masashi Kishimoto

Saya hanya rakyat jelata yang cuma pinjem

.

.

AU/OOC

.

Sasuke x Sakura

.

 _ **Affogato**_

 _ **.**_

Chapter 2

 _Flashback…_

" _kita sudahi saja semua ini"_

" _..._ _"_

" _sudah selesai, kau mengerti kan?"_

" _ada apa?"_

" _apanya yang ada apa?"_

" _sakura! Jangan berbelit belit"_

" _untuk orang jenius sepertimu, aku tidak perlu mengucapkannya dua kali_ _!_ _"_

" _Haruno Sakura!" geram sasuke_

 _Sakura megalihkan pandangnnya dari mata kelam sasuke, dia selalu kalah dengan mata tajam nan kelam itu dan mengapa matanya mulai buram._

" _Kau-Aku,_

 _kita selesai!" suara sakura terdengar bergetar_

 _Sasuke mencengkram bahu sakura yang terbalut dengan dress hitam selutut, cukup elegan untuk malam yang menyedihkan._

" _Katakan, permainan apa ini?!" sentakan sasuke membuat air mata sakura lolos tanpa bisa terbendung._

" _kau sibuk, dan akan selalu begitu. Kau selalu berjanji kepadaku dan pada akhirnya kau juga yang mengingkarinya. Kau tidak tau dan tidak akan pernah tau betapa sedihnya menjadi diriku, kau selalu mengiyakan ajakan rekan bisnismu, bahkan saat kau bersamaku, kau dengan mudahnya pergi begitu saja dan menunda kencan kita. Kau bahkan juga membalas pesan dari salah satu rekan bisnis wanitamu, dan itu bukan tentang pekerjaan. Kau juga dengan santainya berkata 'aku sibuk' hanya untuk sekedar membalas pesan ku?"_

 _akhirnya sakura mengeluarkan serentetan kalimat penuh emosi yang sekian lama ia pendam._

" _sebenarnya,_

 _bagimu…_

 _._

 _._

 _aku ini apa?"_

" _.."_

 _Sakura melepas cengkraman tangan sasuke di bahunya dengan kasar, dan mendongakkan kepalanya melihat sasuke untuk yang terakhir kali, dengan airmata yang semakin menggila._

' _sial'_

 _batin sakura_

 _Flashback End._

 _Sasukes's apartment_

Sasuke mengusap kasar wajah tampannya saat mengingat kejadian malam itu, hatinya begitu sakit hingga terasa mati. Sejak kejadian malam itu hidupnya berubah, dia semakin gila kerja dan jarang pulang ke rumah. Sikap dinginnya semakin bertambah berkali- kali lipat, tidak pernah lagi tersenyum lembut walau untuk tiga detik, dan menjadi pribadi yang sangat tertutup dan kaku. Si Tampan yang dingin dan tak tersentuh.

Begitu juga dengan rekan bisnisnya. Sasuke akan menolak bertemu dengan rekan bisnis wanita, dia juga telah mengganti sekertarisnya yang tadinya wanita blonde menjadi laki-laki berambut nanas, tidak hanya itu, dia akan selalu mengabaikan nomor asing yang sekedar mencari perhatian dari _the most wanted man in the world_. Yeah, wanita mana yang tahan dengan sejuta pesona bungsu Uchiha ini.

Ahhh, Sasuke sangat merindukan mantan kekasihnya itu, dia ingin mendatangi rumah keluarga Haruno saat ini juga. _Wait_ , lalu kau akan berkata 'Hai, aku merindukanmu' pada sakura begitu?

' _Hell_ _no'_ , demi ingus dewa jasin yang dipuja Hidan, untuk orang yang memiliki gengsi seluas lautan dibumi ini, hal itu adalah suatu kemustahilan. Tapi disatu sisi dia juga takut bertemu Sakura, takut membuat gadis itu sedih untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sasuke yang lihai melihat peluang dan cerdik dalam mengambil setiap tindakan dalam berbisnis, kali ini terlihat sangat bingung dalam mengambil tindakan. Sasuke seakan kehilangan _SuperPower-_ nya jika berhubungan dengan gadis merah muda itu. Ah, ini bukan seperti Sasuke saja.

 _Sasori's mansion_

"hey adik, bagaimana skotlandia? " sasori datang dengan dua coklat hangat ditangannya.

"hmm, dingin. Seperti berada di _Hogwarts_ " jawab sakura sambil tersenyum samar menerima coklat hangat dari sasori.

"lain kali jika kau ijin ke luar negeri secara mendadak hanya dengan alasan misi kemanusiaan, aku benar- benar tidak akan mengijinkanmu" cecar sasori

"Sasoriii, aku hanya mengikuti konferensi internasional disana. Aku juga harus melakukan beberapa uji coba teoriku untuk menyelamatkan manusia. Dan kau tau bahwa aku dokter yang sangat berbakat kan?" sakura memelas menatap sasori.

"mana mungkin acara konferensi itu berlangsung lima tahun, _bloody hell_ sakura, aku yakin para penyelangganya sudah menjadi zombie jika selama itu"sasori memutar bola matanya

"kebetulan aku juga bertemu dokter tsunade yang sedang melakukan penelitian disana sasorii, aku pernah menjadi mahasiswa favoritnya, dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya" Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sasori, sudah lama sekali dia ingin melepas rindu dengan salah satu kakak laki- lakinya ini.

"mengapa kau tidak mengatakan saja jika kau hanya ingin menghindari sasuke?" sasori menatap taman belakang rumah keluarga Haruno dengan pasrah.

JLEB

Sia- sia sudah usaha sakura untuk tidak ingin mendengar nama itu. Hah, dia sudah mengira bahwa cepat atau lambat sasori akan menanyakan hal ini.

"hah, terserah apa katamu niisan" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi taman belakang, ingin sekali dia berbelanja siang ini. Dia langsung teringat sesuatu

" ...Ino"

Sasori hanya melongo ditempat melihat sakura meninggalkannya sendirian.

 _Grand Konoha mall_

"Padahal hanya belanja, tapi lelahnya luar biasa" keluh ino pada sakura

"aku yakin kau tidak punya teman selain aku pig" selidik sakura

"Sakura, K...KAAUUUU, jangan- jangan kau seorang cenayang?" Ino menunjuk nunjuk Sakura dengan jari lentiknya.

"hah, sudah kuduga. Tidak ada yang akan sanggup menemanimu berbelanja selama itu" keluh Sakura pada Ino.

"yah, kau benar. Tapi kau juga tidak punya sahabat lain selain aku, kau itu kan aneh Sakura, kau cantik, baik, selalu tersenyum, ceria, tapi kau betah dengan Uchiha paling dingin itu ". omel Ino pada Sakura.

".."

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di Restoran Brown, Sakura menghela napas seteleh memesan soup dengan krim hangat

"Ino.." ucap sakuran kemudian

"hmm.." gumam Ino yang sibuk dengan kuku- kukunya yang barusaja dicat biru di ujung- ujungnya, lalu menatap Sakura yang tak kunjung bersuara lagi. Merasa Ino menuntut adanya kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sakura lagi, Sakura akhirnya mengambil napas dalam, lalu berucap..

"Aku dan Sasuke sudah tidak lagi bersama" Ucap Sakura datar

".."

Ino sedang memproses kalimat yang baru saja Sakura ucapkan

 _5 menit kemudian..._

"Kau SERIUS?!" Ino hampir saja mengeluarkan bola matanya

"kenapa kau baru merespon setelah beberapa menit bodoh?!" cecar Sakura

"Aku hanya merasa, aaah, kau pasti bercanda. Kau kenapa, mm.. maksudku kalian kenapa, apa yang terjadi?" Sergah Ino

".."

"kau tidak menjawab.. Sudah kuduga pasti Uchiha sialan itu memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik, dia itu bodoh atau apa, sudah beruntung punya kekasih cantik, sexy, dan perhatian, masih saja berelingkuh dengan pekerjaannya". Ino bersungut- sungut mengatakan kalimat yang menurut Sakura memang benar.

"Sudahlah Ino, aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini lagi, okay" Sakura tersenyum getir.

"huuhh baiklah cantik, oh wow mari kita makan.. Sial kenapa aku selalu lapar akhir- akhir ini"

Sakura hanya membalas dengan tersenyum tulus kearah Ino 'ino memang tidak pernah berubah' batin Sakura.

...

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berjalan terburu- buru dengan juugo dibelakangnya dan Naruto yang mengomel sepanjang jalan.

"Haassh, aku tidak ingin melewati jalanan terkutuk itu lagi" keluh naruto

" kau tau teme, aku sungguh berharap banyak pada proyek ini, karena aku harus membuktikan ke Paman Hiashi bahwa aku adalah Laki- laki berbakat, hahahahah"

"hn"

"kau sungguh tidak punya kosakata lain man" ucap naruto yang hanya ditanggapi lirikan tajam Sasuke .

Mereka bertiga memasuki tempat mewah untuk meeting yang menurut Naruto ini adalah salah satu meeting terpenting dalam hidupnya.

BRAK

"awh, maaf tuan" Ino membungkuk karena tidak fokus berjalan, Ino mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat orang yang baru saja di tubruknya itu.

"Naruto?"

Naruto yang baru saja tertubruk bahunya dengan keras itu merasa familiar dengan wajah barbie didepannya

"kau? Ino?" ucap Naruto kemudian

"kau lupa dengan wajah cantikku? " Ino merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto, padahal tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataan Naruto, _poor you_ Naruto.

Sakura merasa Ino terlalu lama di toilet, oh dia melihat Ino sekarang, tapi mengapa Ino membungkuk dihadapan tiga pria berjas rapi disana? ketika dia akan melangkah menuju tempat Ino

"Ino, ada apa?"

Semua menoleh ke arah suara lembut Sakura..

Dan mata sekelam malam tak berbintang dan sedalam palung laut marina itu bertemu emerald

"Sakura.."

Suara baritone yang terkejut dan terdengar menyimpan rindu yang menyesakkan dada, seakan membekukan dunia Sakura saat itu juga.

.

.

'sial'

tbc

Hi


	3. Chapter 3

Semua karakter Naruto dalam fict ini hanya milik Yang Mulia Masashi Kishimoto

Saya hanya rakyat jelata yang cuma bisa pinjem

.

.

AU/OOC

.

Sasuke x Sakura

.

 _ **Affogato**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura.

Sasuke pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis merah muda itu saat ia sedang mendatangi sebuah Rumah Sakit yang berada di Konoha, ia yang kalangkabut mencari Ibunya karena kabar lewat telepon bahwa sang ibu kecelakaan dan dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia yang saat itu sedang mencaci maki pegawai Rumah Sakit karena tidak cukup memberikan informasi yang dia butuhkan, Sakura datang dengan menggunakan _heels_ warna salem, celana kain dan _blouse_ putih gadingnya. Rambut _pink_ sebahunya sangat nyentrik dimata Sasuke.

Sakura yang sedang membantu sasuke tidak menemukan nama Uchiha Mikoto dengan tegas mengatakan jika lebih baik Sasuke menghubungi Sang Ibu,

dan

Jreng jreng

Sasuke ternyata telah tertipu, dia merutuki kebodohannya karena begitu saja percaya pada pesan tak berfaedah itu. dan dengan santainya sakura berkata

"Laki- laki bodoh". Sasuke terkejut.

Berani- beraninya gadis ini mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya.

Mulai saat itu, secara tidak sengaja Sakura dan Sasuke sering bertemu, entah saat dipesta seorang teman, di kantor sasori, hingga makan malam antar keluarga yang ternyata orang tua Sasuke merupakan teman sekaligus kolega bisnis dari keluarga Haruno.

Akibat pertemuan singkat yang tidak sengaja inilah yang menjadikan mereka dekat, Sakura dengan wajah cantik yang putih bersih, hidung bangir, mata hijau sebening batu _Emerald_ , tubuh bak model, sangat sempurna jika bersanding dengan Sasuke. Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan kagum akan ciptaan Tuhan terhadap dua insan ini.

Meskipun Sasuke curiga terhadap itachi jika pertemuannya dengan Sakura sebenarnya adalah rencana itachi dan bahkan Sasori, namun Sasuke tidak peduli, toh dia menyukai warna merah muda di setiap pertemuan yang tanpa ia duga sebelumnya.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Sakura memasuki salah satu gedung pencakar langit tertinggi di Konoha, Uchiha Inc. tertulis megah dan kokoh di halaman bangunan yang memiliki tiga puluh tiga lantai tersebut.

' _Brengsek Kau Sasori'_ batin Sakura saat teringat kakak bayinya yang sedang perjalanan bisnis di Kongo menyuruhnya agar mengembalikan hardisk itachi yang tertinggal di ruang kerja Sasori.

Sesampai di lobby sakura menanyakan letak ruangan Itachi Uchiha yang tak lain adalah _President_ dari perusahaan raksasa ini.

"Ruangan Uchiha- _sama_ berada dilantai tiga puluh satu" Jawab resepsionis berambut coklat.

"Baik, terimakasih. Umm Ayame- _san_ " sakura membungkuk singkat lalu bergegas menuju _lift_.

Sesampai di lantai tiga puluh satu, Sakura langsung menuju meja seseorang yang berada diluar ruangan dengan pintu coklat kehitaman itu.

"Nona Haruno? Silahkan langsung masuk kedalam, Uchiha- _san_ sudah menunggu"

Sakura merasa lega karena dirinya tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak energi untuk bertanya. Ketika memasuki ruangan yang didominasi warna hitam dan wangi, ah wangi ini sangat familiar dalam ingatannya.

"Permisi" sapa Sakura kepada seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi kebanggan seorang President Uchiha Inc.

"Hn" sahut suara _baritone_ yang terdengar berat sekaligus dingin

 _glek_

Belum sempat melontarkan suara keduanya, Sakura melihat orang itu mengangkat kepalanya.

.

'tidak mungkin'

batin sakura

dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya saat ini.

Onyx sehitam malam dan bening Emerald beradu pandang setelah sekian lama. Sakura yang pertama memutus kontak mata keduanya. Sedangkan Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan mencoba memangkas jarak diantara dirinya dan Sakura.

"Maaf, Uchiha _san_. Saya mungkin salah memasuki ruangan" Sakura berojigi singkat dan segera membalikkan badannya. Sakura hanya berpikir untuk segera keluar dari ruangan ini secepatnya.

'sial sial sial' batin Sakura

"Hn".

Oh ayolah Sasuke, hanya itu?

'sial' kali ini batin Sasuke

"Tunggu, Sakura!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ketika Sakura berbalik, Sasuke sedang berjaan cepat dan mendekap tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan kokoh milik Sasuke.

".."

Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal ini, dia mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Sasuke, hingga

"Jangan bergerak Sakura, biar seperti ini" Ucap Sasuke memerintah.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya setelah lima belas menit mereka berpelukan ralat hanya Sasuke. Sakura yang hampir meregang nyawa akibat kegilaan jantungnya. Memang Sakura akui jika pelukan Sasuke terhadapnya tidak berubah sejak dulu, bahkan kali ini terasa lebih posesif dan terselip rasa rindu yang membuncah, _M_ _ungkin_.

"Apa kabar?"

"ba-baik"

"Kau memanjangkan rambutmu"

What? apa itu? Seorang lulusan terbaik MBA _Yale University_ , Uchiha Sasuke sedang basa basi? yang benar saja.

"Um" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis

Tidak sengaja Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat kerinduan di dalam _onyx_ yang tak setajam biasanya.

"ano Uchiha san.."

"Aku merindukanmu" sela Sasuke

.

"sangat..

Satu ciuman di pipi kanan

.

"sangat..

Satu ciuman di pipi kiri

.

"sangat..

Satu lagi ciuman di jidat lebar Sakura

.

"sangat, sangat, sangat...'

Lagi. Ciuman di mata, hidung, dan

.

.

.

"mmmhh...cuku..pphh" Sakura memaksa Sasuke melepas ciuman yang berada di bibirnya

"KAU GILA?!" bentak Sakura, dia sudah muak dengan Sasuke saat ini, bagaimana tidak, Sasuke semudah itu mengatakan isi hatinya disaat Sakura mati- matian menahan perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 _End?_

 _.._

Terimakasih sudah _review_ , _follow,_ dan tentu saja membaca ceceran khayalan saya

mwh :*


End file.
